


One

by MiaMerces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bonds, Caring, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Crossover, Hard lives, Love, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMerces/pseuds/MiaMerces
Summary: «Just breathe Mia. You'll be alright. One, two, three. Focus.»She couldn't remember what came next, or if there even was something next. All she could remember was a pair of wide eyes and the warm hand on her cheek. The one she had wanted to feel her whole life.





	1. Missing

  Sam was fairly convinced Hogwarts wouldn't be different than the numerous other schools he's been to in his short life. He stared at the gigantic black train in front of him and sighed heavily. He had waited four years to follow his big brother's footsteps to this very train, but now that he was standing at the plateform 9 3/4, he wasn't sure of what had expected from the whole magic-related world. He had received his letter only a few weeks ago, despite his obvious abilities when it came to moving things around without touching them and such. The look on John's face portrayed his annoyance even though he had always known this day would come. He had always known that his little boy was different, unique. He although was greatly unpleased with his younger son's departure, to say the least. John was a muggle, after all. Mary had mentionned a few things here and there, she had told him that there's was a totally different world hidden in the muggle one, and that it was very complex and dangerous for him. He accepted the fact that there would be a part of his wife he would never know or understand, until she got murdered by what was called a «Death Eater», he had later learned. After this day, John's perspective on the wizard universe, as Mary called it, changed completly. Hell, John himself was another man when his love was gone. He would've wanted his boys to work with him at the garage he owned with Uncle Bobby. When Dean got his letter to Hogwarts, John used it to wipe his oil stained hands after fixing a particularly old car, and told his son that he'd never get in this school, ever. Dean, as the good child he was, never questionned his dad's desires and shut his mouth on the subject, even if he had wanted to go to this school more than anything. But one day, an old man with the longest white beard knocked on their door to have a conversation with the twelve-year-old. Nobody knew what was said between the two of them, but when Dean turned to his father with a guilty expression, John knew he had just lost him. He had felt so bad for leaving his brother and father home while going to Hogwarts that he worked in the shop twice as hard for the few weeks before he had to leave. Sam would never had considered fixing cars like his brother had done before him to make their old man happy. It was his decision and his only. So when they had finally bought every school supplies Sam needed, John had made Dean promise at least a hundred times to « watch over Sammy» even if he would've automatically have done so. He was used to it over the years and the countless times their father had been missing for days or coming home drunk in the early hours of morning after Mary's death. «Yes, sir.» Dean had patiently said over and over until his dad had understood the message got through. Sam secretly admired his brother's patience and loyalty towards John. 

«C'mon Sammy, smile ! This is going to be awesome !» Dean exclaimed, sligning an arm around his brother's slim shoulders.

Sam nodded. Despite all the letters Dean had written to him over the years, telling him incredible stories and adventures he lived at Hogwarts, Sam had a bad feeling about the place. This was a _school_ , they were all the same. He would attend class, without knowing anyone, and if he was lucky, people wouldn't make fun of him. He wouldn't have many friends, if he made some. At least he liked learning, so he had a purpose to tolerate school and his social issues. Plus, he really wanted to learn how to control his magic, or else he might break something more valuable than a couple plates.

And, of course, he had missed his big brother like hell. Being able to see each other whenever he wanted would help the both of them. Dean to cope with the homesick feeling he would get on early Sunday mornings, knowing his old man would give him a day off from working in the shop so he could enjoy some free time, which mostly consisted of watching TV with Sam and fooling around with magic. Sam to have the one he would look up to nearby, to help him out with silly things like homework to cheering him up when he felt sad or lonely.

Dean looked over to his little brother with a hint of concern showing in his moss green eyes. Unlike Sam, he wasn't often lost in his thoughts, nor alone. He had friends, he liked being surrounded by his housemates and showing off his Quidditch skills to the ladies. He was quite a character, and it had taken some time for him to find his place, but he did, and he was sure Sam would do too, and it wouldn't take as much time as it did for him. Dean shook his head and slung their lugages into the right wagon before climbing in the Hogwarts Express. He greeted his Gryffindor friends, striding confidently down the wagons, his calloused hands deep in his pockets. He winked at a pretty brunette on the way to the cabin where his group would usually go every year, smirking as she blushed furiously at the gesture. Sam followed close behind, head hanging low, earning a playful ruffle to his shaggy hair to try to comfort him.

«Hey Cas !» The emerald eyed boy said as the door slid open, smiling ear to ear as he gave his best friend a bro-hug.

He then hugged a redhead with a goofy smile Sam assumed was Charlie. Dean talked about his friends quite a lot in his letters, Sam knew alot about them.

«Sam, right ?» Castiel asked, turning towards the newcomer while sitting next to Dean. He had the messiest dark mopp of hair Sam had ever seen, and for a moment, it mesmerized him. He wondered how long it took him to get it to look like that.

He nodded shyly at the mention of his name and tried to smile genuinely at the boy talking to him, which was kind of hard since he was so shied. 

«Oh, right ! Dean's little brother ! I'm Charlie.» The redhead offered her hand for him to shake, which he took promptly. 

Her eyes roamed the compartment, lingering at the empty space on the bench for a second before frowning adorably.

«Where the hell is Mia ?» She questionned herself aloud, still shaking Sam's hand.

«She must be with Gabe.» Castiel answered, laying back against the bench and stretching lazily and smiling playfully as he got a glimpse of his best friend seaching absently for blue eyes and a sweet smile. 

«I can't believe she won't come to greet me after being away for the whole summer ! I'll go kick her ass, be right back.» The redhead muttered, making her way to the train section the Slytherins usually occuppied.

Sam was bombarded with questions after the gril left. Was he excited for his first year at Hogwarts ? In what house did he want to be sorted in ? Did he know any people except Dean at school ? Did he look foward to play Quidditch next year ? What spells had he wanted to know the most ?

He answered as politely as he could, and try to seem interesting while talking about himself, which was kind of hard since he had to impress boys in fifth year. He was already so tired and stressed out and class hadn't even started yet. He participated rather absently in the conversation when Castiel and the other people in the wagon had stopped asking so much questions, nodding and smiling when it felt appropriated.

 _No wonder why you can't make any friends, you can't even socialize with your brother's friends_. A voice in the back of his head pointed out, making the boy focus on Dean's voice. He was going on about his last Quidditch game and how his team absolutely wrecked the Hufflepuffs, earning a few laughs and cheers from the other guy in the compartment, Benny. Charlie chose this moment to storm back in, wide eyed and slighlty out of breath.

«What's g-»

«Mia's not on board.» She whisper-yelled, looking at the boys as if one of them hid her best friend somewhere she didn't look yet.

«She wasn't with Gabe nor with our dormates, I've looked everywhere but there's no sign of her anywhere !»

Castiel finally raised his hands up, silencing the histerical redhead before him.

«Charlie, we're talking about Mia here, she must've missed the train or pranked you, it's no big deal.» Dean argued even though it seemed as if said it to convince himself. They all exchanged confused looks, wondering what they should do now. Everyone kept themselves from saying something that could set Charlie off more than she was. Nobody needed to deal with the redhead's fury right then. From the window, Sam saw a gigantic man with a wide smile waving a latern inhis hands, announcing loudly that they finally arrived at destination. He had no idea who Mia was, Dean had never wrote her name anywhere, he would've remembered.

«I'll find my brother, maybe he knows more. You two search around.» Castiel declared with an authoritative voice and disappeared as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

*****

Castiel looked _everywhere_ Mia could possibly be. The woods, the Slytherin dungeon and dormitory, the Great Hall, their favorite secret passages, the Aviary and he even the Hospital Wing. She was nowhere to be seen. He had thought about the library for a split second before shaking his head and speed-walking to the Headmaster's office. If Mia was somewhere in Hogwarts, he would've found her where he already looked. She certainly wouldn't be quielty reading books on the first night, after being away from her friends for the whole summer, even if he desperatly had wished her to be anywhere near the castle by now.  
When he finally got to the huge Gargoyle in front of the office, Castiel swallowed heavily. What was he going to say to the Headmaster ? A student missing on the first day was kind of unlikely and very odd. And there was the fact that it was two in the morning, unusual time to announce someone was missing...

«Minerva dear, who are the missing students again ?»

«There was quite a few, Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury are back in their respective dormitories but the Novaks are still missing, sir. We have searched everywhere, Severus and I.»

The pair emerged from the hallway and Castiel froze into place. The Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall. He didn't mean to stare at them with an embarassed look plastered on his face but he did it anyway.

«Castiel Novak, care to explain your presence in the hallways in the middle of the night ?» Minerva nearly yelled, annoyed with the students strange behaviours.

«I-I was searching for Mia.» He stammered, looking like a sad puppy, which shifted into confused when the professor asked:

«Well ?»

«I don't understand your question.»

«Well, did you find her ?»

Castiel took a shaky breath before even thinking of admitting he had no idea where his twin sister was. He had been so sure she was with their older brother Gabriel because he had promised to teach her a dumb spell popular among Slytherins, and she had been pretty interested in the offer. Why didn't either of them notice her absence ? Guilt washed over him as he finally shook his head no and saw the teacher hold her breath. His heart dropped when he caught the glimpse of worry in Dumbledore's kind little eyes and when he gravely told Mcgonagall to wake the other professors.

 _«Mariah Novak is missing.»_ The words swirled around his head for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. Please give me your thoughts on it please !!!


	2. Runnin'

Mia was running. How long has it been? She had no clue. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get as far away as she could from the tall masked man hunting her down like a policeman chased after a thief. Or else, things would get ugly.  
Her assailant had discovered the abandoned wooden shack where she had passed out, too exhausted to crawl to the ratty couch near the window, where she could’ve kept an eye on the outside. She had been so relieved to find Lucifer’s old refuge, it meant she wasn’t too far from Hogwarts since it was built somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Even in her deep slumber, she had heard the twigs snapping a few meters away from the door and soon enough, her feet were frantically hitting the jagged forest grounds, restraining herself to glance over her shoulder ever two seconds.  
A greenish light flashed a couple of inches in front of her face before destroying the nearby tree as soon as they collided. Mia chose this moment to turn abruptly to the left, lunging forward. She hoped the contrast of sudden light and darkness would’ve blinded the masked man long enough for her to land of her paws and take off twice as fast as she had before. It was the only way to get to Hogwarts in one piece : her human form was too slow to escape properly, and fighting wasn’t even an option because the man overpowered her dramatically. She didn’t need another close encounter with the man who carved the deep scar pulsing painfully with every step she took, but she was too afraid to care about the wound on her forearm-paw at the moment. The discomfort she was experiencing now was like a mosquito bite compared to what the man had previously done to her. Mia gave an involuntary shudder as the image of the man’s wand brushing against her mutilated forearm. As soon as the wooden stick would touch her skin, unsupportable heat would spread itself like wildfire through her body, to a point where the girl felt like there was no longer blood flowing through her veins but acid, burning every inch of her. When he would stop, she could faintly hear the low rumble of his voice, which probably expected some kind of response from her because the rumble would turn into screams and the heat would be back. It was a miracle she had successfully escaped him.  
She had tears in her eyes when she saw the lights shining from the castle’s windows in the distance.  
Almost there.  
The gates were about to close when she came racing towards them. With her remaining strength, she let out a bark which sounded more like a hoarse cry than anything else. Hagrid, despite being lost in his thoughts after a long day of work, heard the weird noise coming from the woods. His brows knitted slightly as he saw a black fox storming past him as fast as a cheetah. The animal was familiar to him, he had seen it a couple of times wandering around the castle and the frown between his eyebrows deepened.  
«Something’s going on around here. » He muttered, closing the gates after the small creature made its way in.  
Mia was infinitely grateful for Rubeus Hagrid as she felt right to his feet, catching her breath laboriously. The only thing she had left to do was getting in Hogwarts, and she was safe.  
Hagrid stared at mop of black fur sitting on top of his boot and huffed a laugh. He gently picked the little fox and cradled it in his enormous hands. He examined it sparsely as he saw blood covering the fingers on his right hand. This can’t be good, he thought before walking in his hut, his heavy footsteps sounding almost comforting to Mia. He laid the half-conscious animal on the table before pulling out a first aid kit shoved between dusty books and opened it.

***** 

Hagrid was an emotional, and he knew it. Nobody ever teased him about it because of his gigantic stature that could easily take on a couple of wizards with his bare hands. He had always hated witnessing other’s suffering, therefore couldn’t stand to look one more time at the poor wounded animal barely breathing on the table before him. It was in pain, Hagrid knew it, even if it wasn’t making any sound. He would probably look foolish knocking on Hogwarts door asking for a nurse to fix the little thing up, but watching its chest heaving up slightly clearly helped as much as the gauze he clumsily wrapped around it’s paw. He pushed himself up before carefully huddling the fox in his arms. He let his hand fall on the door three times before waiting for it to swing open. Nothing happened. As he was about to call out for someone, he hadn’t thought who just yet, McGonagall’s pale face appeared in the now cracked-opened door.  
«Hagrid? What are you…» Her voice died in the silence of the night as her eyes landed on the man’s arms. A mix of relief and happiness washed over her tired face as she recognized one of the most trouble-making students she had ever known sprawled in front of her. She had surprised the twins as they snuck out of their dormitories last year, in their animal form. They were heading into the Forbidden Forrest to find out what was in the cages that made enough noise for them to hear even inside the building. As the Transfiguration teacher, she was pleased and surprised that these two students had taken interest in this type of magic despite being angry at their mindless behaviour. She still remembered their shocked faces as they stumbled across the dragons Harry and the other players later on fought in the Triwizard Tournament.  
«You found her! » she practically screamed, beaming at the tall man.  
Hagrid had been warned that Mariah Novak had officially disappeared. What he wasn’t aware of was that there were students that succeeded at becoming an Animagus. He considered the animal in his arm with astonishment. He was relieved she had made it back to Hogwarts but worry still sparked in his mind because of her state. He tried to push it away, the girl was two steps away from receiving medical attention.  
«I know a few people who will be very thrilled to see you, little one. » He said to Mia, that McGonagall had changed back into her human form. He wouldn’t have to watch the Novak brothers and the girl’s friends sneaking out of the castle thinking they were subtly searching everywhere they could think of. He mimicked her smile as they promptly made their way to the Hospital wing, thinking of the immense happiness it would bring to her friends as they would hear that she was safe. His expression darkened as he heard Mrs. Promfrey’s aggravated tone ordered them to leave her alone with the patient for her to focus at the task ahead of her. maybe he had the right to still be worried, after all.


	3. Safe

Lights abruptly shone in the infirmary, hurting Mia's still closed eyes. She whined and turned her back to the source of sunlight, regretting her action instantly as her whole body ached. She had thought of getting up but maybe she could lay here a little longer, she felt so comfortable…  
_He’s going to get you._ A voice in the back of her head hurriedly reminded her, which made a wave of panic crash on her abruptly.  
Her eyes, that looked glued shut, opened immediately and she rose in a sitting position briskly, ignoring the protests of her muscles.  
_Run._  
She was about to get out of bed when something pulled her back.

And that was that. The man got her. She must’ve fallen asleep for too long and now she was about to be tortured endlessly.  
Mia hadn't planned for this to happen. In fact, she was more the impulsive kind of person, she always had a certain way to act or react to situations. Now, she had no spontaneous moves to pull out.

«Wow, easy tiger. » Someone slowly chuckled. She heard none of it, bracing herself for the pain she would certainly be feeling anytime soon.  
Mia’s panic increased when it pulled her tighter. She wouldn't go down without a good fight, even if it wasn't useful.

«Mia, you’re okay. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. » The voice added, sounding way more serious and deep. The girl stopped struggling at the strong arms holding her back. She had heard that tone before, as if...  
Comforting hands made their way to Mia's back, making her head turn gingerly to face her assailant. She was greeted with freckled skin and worried emerald eyes.

She made it. She escaped.

Mia sighed shakily before leaning in the boy’s chest, trying to heaven out her breathing. In other circumstances, one of them would’ve pushed the other away, but they were both too relieved to care about each other’s closeness. Something shifted in the room, though they remained still, and suddenly the sound of doors opening violently and hurried footsteps came to her ears. This time, Dean's head raised to accusingly glare at the newcomer, which clearly didn't have an impact on them as they delivered their message exactly how they had wished.

«Where the hell have you been Mia ?! I've searched for you everywhere I could think of and you just appear out of nowhere like that !» A furious boy that had obvious resemblance with the girl he yelled to entered the Hospital wing theatrically, not caring about the other students in the room that groaned at the scream.

She had known Castiel would have been mad, and that he would make a scene, but she wasn’t convinced she would’ve even be able to hear it. In a way, she was thrilled she could listen to his brother’s screams, even if she clearly had a whole lot of them coming.

«I'm sorry Cassie I-» The poor girl started before she was cut off by her twin's piercing glare. She swallowed loudly for good measure. When Castiel was pissed, it was better to hear him rant instead of to defend yourself. When he was right, which was quite often, he wouldn't hear anything against his opinion. Therefore, Mia kept her head down and listened to his lecture but soon got annoyed by it. It felt like hours since she was sitting on the bed, avoiding her twin’s eyes. This was happening far too regularly for both their liking.

«I thought...I thought you were...» The dark-haired boy's voice's cracked. She finally looked up, surprised. Castiel rarely cried, and it broke her heart when he did. Guilt overwhelmed her as she saw how much she had worried him. Even if there was no way she could’ve warned him, Mia wished she had in any way possible. Because this wasn't just because she had been gone for a couple days. A few years ago, it would've almost seemed normal if she had disappeared not-so-randomly (at least one of her brothers knew when and why she wasn't around).

«Cas...I'm sorry, I did my best to get here as fast as I could…»

His hand angrily wiped his eyes before he stared right into the girl's eyes and despite his previous actions, she knew he wasn't as mad as he was relieved. _I can't lose you too_ , she read in them, making her stomach drop and a knot form in her throat.

«Where have you been ?»He quietly asked again, sitting on the white bed sheets next to Mia, making her groan inwardly at the question. She barely remembered what the fuck had happened, she didn't even remember how and when it had. She sighed and tried to come up with something that would make more sense than the reality, brushing her hand in her ruffled hair to buy herself some time, which was a mistake for two reasons.  
A sharp pain shot from her forearm and Castiel's eyes landed on the bandage tightly wrapped around it.

«What is that?»

Great.

«It’s uh…it’s..» She babbled stupidly, searching for the right words to use to avoid shocking Castiel.

 _Fuck the lies, this is too complicated to cover up_ , she thought after babbling a bit more. There was no use to tell bullshit to Castiel anyway, the guy had a crazy ability to see through it and force her to tell the truth.  
«I got...» Kidnapped ? Attacked ? Tortured ? Used ?

«There was a man...he wore a weird mask and he kept following me around and I ran and hid but he kept finding me because...»  
And _what ?_  
He stared at his sister like a second head had grown over the one she currently had. Castiel started to understand something, despite the none sense Mia was saying. She looked like she was lying, anyone would have thought that, Dean even shot him a knowing look, but he knew otherwise. She wasn't admitting it, but his twin had no idea of what had happened exactly. Or she would've mentioned the fact that she had left their house without a reason or without telling him before doing so.

«I can't remember.» She finally whispered, defeated.

It was silent for a while, the three teenagers simply looked at each other, at loss for words. Dean shifted and his hands slid a bit lower on her back. The look on their faces would've been funny in other circumstances, the confused and embarrassed expression on the freckled face was quite a rare sight. Mia had totally forgotten about the other boy's presence despite basically sitting in his lap.  
He cleared his throat and flicked his nose, a gesture he made when he was uncomfortable, as Castiel would put it, making fun of the rare times his confidence was undermined.

"I'll tell Charlie you're awa-"

"Mia !!!" A mop of red hair exclaimed, running towards the bed and hugging Mia's weakened frame with her surprisingly strong arms.

"Heya Charlie." She squeaked, returning the embrace with her good arm.

"I think we should get out of here before Ms Pomfrey forces me to stay."

«Absolutely, here I'll help you up.»

«Charlie, where do you think you're going ? I'm not done with my lecture and Mia clearly isn't in a good state right now.» Castiel bickered, pulling the two girls apart firmly, his seriousness returning back as quick as his sadness came.

Mia groaned and crossed her arms to her chest less brutally that she intended, for the sake of her wound. She disliked being stuck in the bed, unable to go to her dorm with Charlie, who always had this wonderful way of brightening up a bad mood.

«Cassie, stop acting so bossy for two seconds !» The wounded girl muttered without heat, laying back against the bedpost.

Ms Pomfrey did, as Mia expected, walk in to chase her friends out of the Hospital wing, claiming they were being too loud and that her patients needed to rest.

«How long have I been here ?» She wondered out loud while accepting a cup full of awful tasting potion. It didn't help that it smelt like rotten fruits and had a weird grey-ish color.

«Two days darling. You should be okay to settle in your dorm by tonight, after I clean up your gashes and you get a bit more sleep.»

Getting more sleep after taking a two days nap sounded kind of ironic. As Ms Pomfrey caught the weakened girl's incredulous expression, she added gently: «You could've died of exhaustion and the blood-loss because of the mark on your arm.»

 _Mark ?_  


Mia's fingers unconsciously touched where the cut was, remembering the weird thoughts and sensations flowing through her mind when she got it. Right. She had forgotten about that.

After drinking a few more cups of grey-ish disgusting liquid and a little more recovering, Ms Pomfrey finally let her patient go into her dormitory.

Castiel and Charlie were waiting for their friend at the Hospital wing's door and helped a still tired Mia to her bed. Despite having the best sleep she had in days, her legs still felt wobbly and she could barely walk straight.

«I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did earlier.» Castiel said, putting down the suitcase he was carrying, that probably was sent to Hogwarts by their father when he realized his daughter didn't bring it along with her. It wasn't the first time she forgot it, so it didn't alarm him when a huge brown suitcase sat next to the bed, seeming forgotten.

The last few days had been hell for him. The last few months had been quite shitty, but they felt like a walk in the park compared to them. The fear Castiel felt when his twin sister was nowhere to be found was indescribable. He had run to Gabriel as soon as Charlie had come up to him, instantly regretting his lack of caring towards her.

«I thought she was with you !»He had yelled after his older brother had made a joke about Mia’s probably off in the woods fooling around and enjoying the freedom none of them had at home.

«Well you're his goddamn twin Cassie, you guys are like attached to the hip !» Castiel had rolled his eyes rather theatricality and took off, searching for his twin under every rock he found (literally). He was on the brim of informing his father about the situation he couldn't stand dealing with anymore when Mia had been taken to the Hospital wing. He scrambled the letter he wrote before rushing to her bedside.

«It's okay Cassie, I probably would've done the same if I were you.» Mia admitted while Castiel was lost in his thoughts, laying against the wall slowly to avoid the harsh pull of her muscles.

«I guess it's in the family.» He grinned despite the last word being bitter and mixed with anger, and for the first time since last year she recognized his sweet blue eyes and cute-enough-to-pinch-your-cheeks smile. She had missed this. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long before their rough times would come to an end.

«Yeah. 'Guess so.»

The other girls in the dorm shooed him away, frowning at his presence in the Slytherin's dormitory, some of them complaining that he was privating them from sleeping.

«The second I'll close this door every one of you will be listening to the answers of Charlie's questions about Mia's unnerving summer stories so I don't think I'm depriving anyone.» He sniggered, which earned him a pillow to the face, thrown by his twin.

«We're all tired Castiel, going back to school always is quite the challenge." Pansy mumbled in her pillow, turning over to look at the newcomers nonetheless, making her argument less convincing.

Even though Castiel's remark, that seemed immensely inspired by his best friend, it was true. The Slytherins didn't get that much sleep that night, listening to each others adventures they had over the summer for Mia to catch up with all the new gossip she had missed on the first days. And there was a lot of events Mia missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on my work, it would mean the world to me.


End file.
